Merry Christmas my little Rabbit
by GiKaMi08
Summary: This is just a Christmas gift to all of you!  Russia had a Special surprise for his lil' bunneh


**Pairings: **Russia and Prussia (of course~ XD)

**Warnings: **Strong languages, sexual themes

**Disclaimer**: Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei owns Hetalia and all its characters

**Authors note: **Sorry if I kinda comment on the things they say... ehehehe... * scratches her head* oh! And sorry if my Prussia is out of character... OTL

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas my little Rabbit<p>

Prussia was sleeping in his own room that day, he was kinda upset because he kept asking Russia what are they going to on the day of Christmas so, he began to throw a tantrum and locked in himself in his own bedroom. Russia was just amused at teasing his albino lover. "Hmmm, maybe I should stop teasing him already... it's Christmas and I have to get him out of his room if he wants to see his gift I set up for him~" walked to his own room and dressed up, as he was don dressing up, he took the small gift that was laying down on his own bed and went out to knock on Prussia's door.

Door: "_knock knock" - was gently knocking_

"Gil~ Lets go shopping~~ " smiled and placed the little gift in his pocket.

_"Darn es! Just fucking go away!" _he was still mad at Russia, well, of course I would get angry too if my lover wouldn't tell me.

"Awwww, come on krolik~ please? I won't tease you anymore~~" Trying his best to get Prussia out of his room.

_"Scheiße! I said NO!" _ Hides his head in his pillow.

"Krolik, it's Christmas and I want you to be happy, so that's why i'm taking you out..." still keeping his calm and gentle voice.

_"Stop calling me "Krolik" you sissy! Or I'll call you "Vanya"!" _His yells were getting louder and louder.

A red vain popped out. "I just want you and me to spend time together..."

Now he's really pissed. _"VANYA! _VANYA! _VANYA! _VANYA! _VANYA! _VANYA!"______ and threw a pillow at the door.

His dark aura was showing up, but, he can't help it. "Fine, if you don't want to, i'm just going to go by myself" takes a step back and walks slowly and smiles evily, he thought of a plan. "with Yao~ mmmm, or maybe Alfred... no, to noisy... I know!~ Tor-"

Prussia hurriedly dressed up and hurriedly takes the small gift and puts it in his pocket. He opened the door quickly and furious, shouting. "Stop it right there you fatass! YOUR NOT FUCKING GOING ANYWHERE WITH SOME OTHER MAN YOU WHORE!"

He was glad he got his lover out but, he didn't like the part he was called a 'fatass'. "Then.." shows his arms out, like he's saying 'hold on to my arm then and will go out'. "let's go my krolik~" smiles warm heatedly.

Blushed and quickly held on to Russia's arm, not looking at him, he tried to cool himself down and tried to be nicer. "S-so... where are we going?"

"Eh, i'm not going to tell you if you don't call me by that nickname you gave me~ " Is teasing him again.

"Tch, fine! Kuschel bear, where are we going to go?" getting pissed again when he just told himself that he needs to keep calm.

"I want it to be cute and nice~" smiles at Prussia.

"I'm not a fucking girl!"

"It doesn't matter if your a girl or not~ I just want it to be nice ok?" peck kisses Prussia on the lips.

"f-fine..." Inhaled and exhaled 5 times and took a deep breath. "Kuschel bear, where are we going to go?" smiles more cuter and nicer (moe moe~ XD)

"There~ you look more cuter~" pets Prussia's head "Well, were going shopping at a near night market, I'm going to let you choose something you want and that will be the Christmas gift or something like that~ ufufu~"

_'Someday... Someday! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!'_ ... "O-oh, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Chuckles "Ok~" walks to the door and Prussia was following him cause he was holding on to Russia's arm. They both took there winter coats and went outside to get in the car. Russia was being a gentleman and opened Prussia's door for him, Prussia blushed and just went in, Russia helped himself to get in the car. He started the car and they left.

-20 minutes later-

"Where here krolik!~" smiling and is so happy.

... "What took so long? That was like a one hour drive!" getting pissed again.

"But it was only like a 20 minute drive krolik..." holds Prussia's hands and kisses him on the lips.

Blushed so red and embarrassed cause people from the outside could see them and breaks the kiss "I-Ivan! Stop it! People are going to see us kiss!"

"So? Is there a problem with that?" cute face...

"Well, it's just embarrassing!"

Points at another boy to boy couple kissing and hugging "They don't have a problem with that~"

"B-but..." he thinks his dignity will be lost if he was seen kissing a man in public in Russia.

Chuckles and gets out of the car, Prussia was still red and got out of the car as well. "Come here my krolik~"

... Didn't have to say anything and just went to his Russian lover. "What is it this time?"

Holds his hands and walks through the market. Prussia was blushing madly this time, you can almost imagine his soul getting out of his body. "Ufufufu~ Don't you feel the Russian Christmas Spirit Krolik?" Looks at Prussia, and Prussia was just so red he looks like he's sick or something, but he's not . "K-Krolik?"

"... Mmm?"

"Are you ok?" worried.

"Y-yeah... " shakes it off and puts it in his mind that 'it's ok, it's alright, I'm fine' and continues to walk with his lover.

"If you say so krolik~" walks.

He was just looking around and he didn't seem to see anything he wants... but, as he saw a person selling all sorts of ribbons, he got an idea. "Neh, Kuschel bear..."

"Hmmm? What is it my krolik?"

He points a vodka store, he needed to stall Russia so he could but the ribbons "Don't you want to buy some?" smiles.

... "V-... водка!" runs to the store and totally forgot about his lover.

"Hahaha ~ Just what I expected from him." he walks closer to the sales women and buys a purple ribbon. He waited for a bit for Russia... it didn't take awhile for Russia to notice that Prussia wasn't by his side so, Prussia saw Russia getting out of the Vodka store holding a paper bag with three vodka bottles in it. Prussia was just so amused at his lovers face looking for him, Russia really looked concerned where his Albino lover was. Prussia felt sorry and called him. "Ivan! Over here!" waved his hands.  
>Russia jolted to his lover and hugged him so tight, teary eyed a bit. "Krolik!" smudging his face onto Prussia's face " I was soooooooooo worried! I was buying водка and I asked you , yet you weren't there by my side and I went insane and... wait, I did still buy those yummy водка but, that didn't matter! What matters is you!"<p>

Blushed and chuckled "It's alright" and pats Russia's head.

"A-are you sure?"

"yeah... neh, I'm getting tired of this place, I have nothing else to pick... there all toys and ... those 'toys'..." sweatdrop.

"D'awwww... and I thought you were going buy atleast one dildo or vibrator..." sad face.

"St-stop that! don't say such embarrassing things here in the public!"

"Ok, if you want to leave then, lets go." he felt pretty depresses cause he really expected Prussia would buy a vibrator or dildo for Russia to watch his lover masturbate in front of him but also excited cause he can now bring out the real surprise out and holds Prussia's hands, walking to the car.

It didn't take long for them to reach the car and went in. "So, are we going home now? " closes the car door.

"Da, we are" closes his door as well and starts the car again.

"Good..." relaxes on the seat and just looks outside the window, holding onto Russia's right hand.

Smiled that his lover his holding on to him. Russia now drove away to the night market and went to a different route. Prussia noticed that this wasn't the way home but he thought that maybe Russia was just taking a longer way to tease him again. Minutes has passed and Prussia was starting to wonder where they were, he started to look around. Russia noticed Prussia and just ignored him.

"Kuschel? Where are we going?" He was getting more and more curious.

He didn't want to say anything cause it would just ruin the surprise. _'Where almost there, I just have to take a right turn, and yay!~ Were there~~'_

Prussia now noticed that there were getting closer and closer to a dark forest. He was scared but, he didn't want Russia know that he was scared cause he was too awesome so, he kept it to himself.

Russia stopped the car and went out, Russia then went to the other side to get his krolik, he carried Prussia up bridle style and Prussia didn't like it one bit. Russia walked in the dark forest, getting deeper and deeper and Prussia was like _'What the fuck? Are you mad?'. _"So Krolik... I have a special surprise for you, I hope you'll like it~"

Prussia now gulped and was trembling what the surprise was. Russia then entered a small opening to a place. "..."

"My krolik... Welcome to my secret place that I always go to when I feel down or just want to be free..." They were standing in a field leading to the cliff, and under the cliff was a field with a billion sunflowers dancing beneath the moon light. There was also a lake too.

Prussia couldn't even believe what he was seeing and was so touched on Russia's special gift to him. *Ku-Kuschel bear... I don't know what to say... i-it's... so breath taking..."

Kissed him on the lips and placed his lover at the field of sunflowers and went atop Prussia. "I love you so much my Krolik~ Merry Christmas..." kisses him passionately taking out the smaller gift from his pocket "Oh~ and I also got this for you~" gives the small gift to Prussia.

"I love you too Kuschel bear... a-and... " blushes "thank you ... " gets the gift that was given to him and also takes out the gift that was hidden in his pocket and opened it for Russia, placing it around Russia's neck.

Russia looked at the necklace and 'd'wwwed' at it, it was a dog tag having Prussia's name on it. "That's so sweet Gil~" he takes the gift back and opens it too, he also placed the gift he gave to Prussia around his neck, they both had the same gift for each other.

Prussia started to giggle loud because the both have the same gift. "haha!~ I'm so happy~~" and just hugs Russia "thanks so much for everything Kuschel bear... thanks, and a Frohe Weihnachten to you too~"

Smiles and just hugs him back.

And thus, they made sweet love each other ~~~ 

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas Guys!~ Hope you liked it~~ I didn't want to put the sex scenes cuz, I needs to enjoy my Christmas to ya know!~ :I<p> 


End file.
